my_amazing_life_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Colemen (チャールズコールマン)
The last name of this character has been corrected. No complaints please. Personal Life Charles is a 13 year old Teen, he was born in Tokyo. Charles moved to his Aunt's house, located in Flagstaff. Where Charles meets his old friends that he hasn't seen in a longtime. In 2016, Charles left to go to Tokyo to stay with his mom, Sandy. But a year later, some people threw fireworks at Charles's room, which caught on fire. So he had to move to his Aunt's house. Charles is now a popular kid, which some people say he's spoiled, but really he had the stuff from the past. Charles plays guitar, in the anime he owns a Ibanez TM1730, which he plays once in a while. Another thing he is does, animation. Mainly in flash, he has a touch screen computer that let's him animate well. Appearance Charles has Blue and Black Asian split hair. His skin color is blue, his body is made of frozen skin. He usually wears sweaters, mainly white Jersey Sweaters. He wears a Yin-Yang forehead brace to protect his forehead from damage. He wears blue (only blue) jeans, he wears a wrist brace since his right hand is broken. His eyes are blue, the big pupils are also a shade of blue. He doesn't have any toes, his feet are just flippers. Health Charles was born without private parts, and he was born without a stomach. So he never ate or drank, if he does, he'll vomit blood, as seen in the drowning scene of Episode 3 Season 1. He can't reproduce, but he has ways of having kids. Charles is able to gain weight, but it happens very slowly. Charles is not able to wear make-up, if he does, it does not show up if people try to draw on him or put make-up on him. Charles can only live up to 119 years, meaning that he can live for a longtime if he doesn't die under 100 years. Cola-Clan Charles is in a rare Clan that has a cluster of Pawāzus. The common age is 13 for that clan, only the mature, smart, and rare are found for the clan. The clan is called the: Cola-Clan. The name came from the Coca-Cola soda, which is also known for being cold. Charles is a -24 degree person, and so is everyone in the clan. The clan's population is at 12,324, Charles is 1 out of 1,000 people to be found. Amazing. Flash Speed Pawazus Flash Speed 1-7: This either launches, or increases his speed by 45% every number. F.S 1= 10 MPH F.S 2= 14.5 F.S 3= 19.0 F.S 4= 20 MPH F.S 5= 24.5 MPH F.S 6= 29 MPH F.S 7= 33.5 MPH. He can do this if he can keep his balance, and at a good speed, which is at 8-10 MPH. It works as a flash bang like attack to anyone. Relationships Sandy: Sandy is Charles's mum, his birth was different from everyone else's, his mother was lost with her brother in the Unknown Forest. Sandy was concerned that he would come out any minute, because it was her 9th month of pregnancy. Her stomach started reacting, meaning that he was about to be born. Sandy's stomach grew rapidly, then she exploded, causing Charles to be born. Sandy survived with only 155 stitches. Macc: Macc is his father who would call Charles "Perfect" even though Charles rejected that name. He helped Charles move to America, since his Aunt Sheena lived there with her best friend, and now boyfriend Malcum. But in different houses. Charles also defines him as his Best Friend, which is common to many kids. Sheena: Sheena is Charles's aunt. She is 20, the youngest daughter in her side of the family. Sheena has a deep family relationship with Charles, since he was very lighthearted. Whenever she has friends over, she let's Charles stick around. Charles and Sheena usually share the same fears. She's a little scary. Isaac: Charles and Isaac first met on the first day of Kinder. They were very related. Most of the time, everyone liked them. They weren't annoying to most people, but some people just thought they were annoying. Mike: Charles and Mike met on the 4th month of 2nd grade. Then became really good friends in the future. Charles & Mike both liked old stuff. Usually the same Genre of music. Mike had to make Charles the "Noobie" of the group "Team Ghosts", since he made his return nearly 3 years after Charles left the country. Janey: At the beginning of Kinder, Charles and Janey became friends. She was always cool around him, or crazy, or insane. She would like to trick him, or prank him sometimes, even prank his friends too. Sam: Samantha and Charles became friends at the beginning of Middle School, in Choir. They both are "Noobies" in "Team Ghosts". But she was given an advantage, so she is a bit higher than Charles. Samantha is one of the only Samanthas he has ever trusted in his life. Michael: Michael is one of Charles's old best friends. He is quite older than him, and stronger. Their personality is nearly the same, but Charles is more mature than him. Michael fights and stops fights a lot, usually winning a fight, rarely ever loosing. Michael is usually part of Charles's adventures, mainly the dangerous adventures. *More information soon* Near Deaths Season 1 TBA | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Gen Z